je n'ai pas besoin de toi
by livresetseriesquej'aime
Summary: Clarke rentre au FBI ou elle rencontre de nouveau amis comme Raven Monty Jasper ou encore Octavia et le ténébreux et chiant Bellamy mais feras aussi de mauvaise rencontre tel que Finn Gustus Lexa ou encore elle reverras sa mère sous les ordres de Kane venez suivre les aventures de Clarke
1. Chapter 1

Clarke venait de sortir du bus elle n'était pas en retard ,pas encore mais il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour ne pas l'être, elle marchait donc vite pour ne pas se tromper , quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un qui l'a fit tomber .

"Vous n'auriez pas pus faire attention "lança Clarke a terre

"Pardon princesse mais je suis pressé" lança l'inconnu

"Je vous demande pardon , pour qui vous prenez vous" cria Clarke

"Princesse j'ai pas le temps là" lui dit l'inconnu en lui tendant sa main

Clarke ignora royalement la main tendue face à elle se releva et observa cet abruti , ce bel abruti :  
Grand , peau mât , cheveux noirs pas trop court ni trop longs, yeux noirs encre , jeans et t-shirt noirs

"Quand tu auras finis de mater princesse tu pourras me laisser passer"

Clarke le rouge aux joues le laissa passer puis commença à repartir en se disant mentalement que ce garçon était un sale con , un abruti et qu'elle espérait ne pas le revoir.  
Puis elle trouva enfin les bureaux du FBI s'avança vers la réceptionniste et lui demanda le bureau de Marcus Kane.  
La réceptionniste apparemment prénommé Gina lui dit d'aller au 5ème étage puis d'aller tout droit elle devrait trouver Kane et son é fit comme Gina avait dit et admira ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle : un bureau immense avec plusieurs personnes installées.

Un homme s'avança vers elle et lui dit :  
"Clarke Griffin je suppose? suis moi que je te présente ta nouvelle équipe, votre attention s'il vous plaît , Raven , Monty , Jasper , Octavia , Harper , je vous présente Clarke, Clarke je te présente Monty , Raven , Octavia , et Jasper il manque encore Bellamy et Abby mais tu ne tardera pas à les rencontrer.

Clarke les observa ils avaient tous à peut près son âge,Monty était un asiatique d'un peut moin d'une tête qu'elle ainsi que Jasper qui lui avait un masque de plongée sur sa tête les deux semblait très amis ensuite elle observa les trois fille un blonde pâle plutôt jolie Harper, et deux brunes elle reconnue Raven qui était installé avec plusieurs tournevis et autres outils ainsi qu' Octavia qui parlait avec elle et qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle commença à parler avec eux timidement quand Kane arriva lui montra sont bureau puis annonça à tout le monde qu'il avaient une affaire et demanda à Octavia ou était sont frère.

Octavia dit qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle n'était pas sa nounou remarque qui fit sourire ou rire certains.

Plusieurs meurtres avaient eu lieu avec le même mode opératoire ,Clarke n'en croyait pas ses yeux cela ressemblait à certains meurtres qu'elle avait étudié à Quantico et il ressemblait à celui de son père .

Tout à coup des bruits de pas ainsi qu'une conversation ce fit entendre le porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme et une femme . L'homme n'était autre que l'autre abruti de la rue elle l'identifia comme étant Bellamy membre manquant de l'equipe mais quand elle vit la femme la rage s'empara d'elle...

Voilà en espérant que ça vous est plu à bientôt j'espère


	2. Chapter 2

Quand elle la vit Clarke crue qu'elle allait vomir ,elle qui l'avait abandonné se trouvait la juste en face avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage

"Abby laisse moi te présenter Clarke" dit Marcus

Et avant qu'Abby dise un mots Clarke rétorqua "pas la peine on se connait déjà "

Abby ouvrit grand les yeux puis passa de Marcus à Clarke plusieurs fois avant de crier sur Marcus "nan mais tu te fous de moi parmi tous les personnes que tu pouvais embaucher il a fallut que sa robe sur elle, MA fille"

Quand elle entendit ces paroles Clarke se tendit d'un coup et lança d'un ton glaciales " tu peux arrêter de te prendre pour ma mère après 16 ans sans aucune nouvelles"

Et avant qu'Abby puisse répondre le téléphone de Clarke se mit à sonner ni une ni deux elle le sortit et vie que son frère l'appelait elle décrocha car Nat n'appelait jamais quand elle était au travail.

"Nat ..." mais elle n'eu point le temps de finir que Nathan lui coupa la paroles "Clarke Clarke il c'est passé quelques choses de terrible il faut que tu viennes" dit il si rapidement que Clarke mis du temps avant de comprendre "Nat , Nat ralentit qu'est qui se passe ?"et la Nat lui annonça la nouvelle qui changea sa vie un peu plus "Maman est décédée ,morte partit" Clarke choqué lui demanda d'une voix blanche " que c'est il passé ?, Ou sont les petits " et Nathan lui répondit que c'est le petits qui avait appelé l'ambulance et que c'était Gina et Maya qui y avait répondu mais qu'une patrouille de police avait aussi été appelé et que Murphy et lui y était allé le plus vite possible trouvant sa mère a terre en sang et à côté les jumeaux qui était en pleurs "Ou sont-ils maintenant , surtout attends moi pour les interroger j'arrive" dit Clarke tout en prenant ses affaires "Une voiture de patrouille t'attend en bas et les petits vont bien mais son traumatisés " "merci Nat j'arrive" Clarke ne se préoccupa même pas que sa nouvelle équipe est tout écouté ou qu'elle est pâli d'un coup ce qui lui importait c'était les jumeaux elle descendit en courant ne se souciant pas que l'équipe la suivait monta dans la patrouille de police et arriva devant chez elle .  
Murphy l'attendait devant pour l'escorter elle lui demanda " How Bad?"( Trad pour la fic: C'est terrible c'est ça ?)"  
"Je préfère te dire que ce n'est pas joli mais que ont est tous la pour toi et Nat ainsi que pour les jumeaux" dit Murphy avant de lui faire un câlin ,en montant elle rencontra Gina et Maya chacune d'elle était pâle avant pleurer et était recouverte de sang mais elle dire un câlin à Clarke en lui disant qu'elles étaient désolées pour elle et qu'elles étaient présentes pour eux puis Clarke vit son frère et courra dans ces bras ils étaient peut-être pas frère et soeur de sang mais ils avaient vécus ensembles depuis leur 8ans et ce considérait comme frère et soeur Nat jouais au grand frère surprotecteur et effrayait les garçons de Clarke et elle éloignait les filles de Nat elle ne fondit pas en larmes car elle savait qu'après elle devait aller voir les jumeaux avec Nathan alors pendant 10 minutes ils restèrent enlacés puis se regardant dans les yeux se séparèrent et Clarke suivit son frère pour retrouvé Lili et James ils étaient dans la chambre de leur mère sous la couette Clarke et Nathan se regardèrent puis se mirent chacun d'un côté Clarke avec Lili et Nathan avec James pus se glissèrent sous la couverture et prirent les jumeaux dans leur bras il restèrent comme ça un bout de temps mais personnes ne vint les déranger puis ils prirent les jumeaux dans leur bras et leurs dirent de fermer les yeux puis ils descendirent et mirent les jumeaux dans la voiture de Clarke voiture ou ce matin Clarke ne trouvais pas les clés leur dirent de ne pas bougés et allèrent voir Murphy  
"Alors qu'est ce qu'on sait" demanda Nathan  
"Malheureusement personne ne sait à part Lili et James qui ont vus la scène " s'exclama Murphy  
"On ne peut pas les interroger maintenant ils sont trop choqués pour parler il faudrait qu'on les emmènent à l'hôpital pour être sur qu'ils n'ont rien et leur prendre des affaires ils vont venir habiter avec nous si Brian est d'accord bien sûr" dit Clarke  
"Je vais chercher les affaires des jumeaux tu reste avec eux ,ont va à l'hôpital je vais avec James toi avec Lili je dormirai avec Lili toi avec James vu nos sommeil respectifs demain on les feras faire interroger ou on les interrogera ce sera plus simple.  
"Clarke en retournant vers sa voiture vit sa nouvelle équipe mais elle n'avais pas le temps de les gérer pour l'instant alors elle les ignora et et se dirigea vers sa en sortie et courra dans les bras de sa sœur pour pleura en s'accrochent désespérément à sa soeur et lui dit d'une voix pleine de sanglot " el..elle re..revin..dras...p..p..pas hein...el..elle..est...par..tie..vec...pa...pa"Clarke fut très surprise de la réflexion de sa sœur lui confirma que maman était partie avec papa mais que Nathan et elle étaient toujours la et qu'ils resteraient ensembles. Nathan revint à ce moment là avec des valises contenant des affaires pour les petits ainsi que leur doudou préféré dans une main elle tendit à Clarke celui de Lili et ouvrit la portière de James pour lui tendre et vit que James ni était pas. Il le remarqua en train de partir en bus et courra pour rattraper le bus mais le rata et retourna vers Clarke  
" James est parti et tous sa c'est de ta faute si tu l'avais surveiller comme tu devais faire" cria t'il sur Clarke  
"À oui c'est de ma faute et pourquoi se serait pas de la tienne hein j'aurais pu aller faire les valises et excuses moi si James est partit mais c'est pas moi qui le bât constamment avec lui i peine 2 minute il était sagement assis dans la voiture en train de dormir"  
Murphy arriva " ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ,votre mère est décédée et James vient de partir sans compter que Lili est dans tes bras Clarke "  
Clarke tendit Lili à Murphy et annonça qu'elle savait ou trouver James et qu'elle allait le chercher et qu'il fallait qu'il aillent à l'hôpital avec Lili et qu'elle les rejoindrai après avoir retrouvé James ,puis monta dans sa voiture et partit retrouver James.  
"Moi aussi je suis venue la quand papa est mort lança Clarke a son frère ...et je sais pourquoi tu est la tu la vue c'est sa tu sais qui a tué maman"  
Il explosa en sanglot et dit "oui c'est ...


End file.
